bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ggio Vega
}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is the 26th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's six Fracción. Appearance Ggio is a slim, male Arrancar with scruffy black hair, a short braided ponytail, golden eyes, and a youthful, feminine face. The remnants of his Hollow mask resemble the skull of a saber-tooth cat, and are on the top of his head, resembling a helmet. His Hollow hole is not visible. Ggio wears the white standard Arrancar uniform, but it is customized, partly resembling a mandarin-style jacket with a small opening at his chest area, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, an upturned collar, and hakama, all of which are white. His shoes resemble traditional martial arts training shoes. His hakama are also slightly different from normal: the legs are close-fitting and lack the creases normal hakama have. Personality Ggio is calm,Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 16 loyal,Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 10 cocky,Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 5 sarcastic,Bleach manga; Chapter 332, page 10 and somewhat arrogant.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, page 16 Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master Baraggan in high regard, referring to him as "his majesty". During battle, he taunts his opponents by telling them what they should have done before attacking them viciously. He does not like to be underestimated, and becomes greatly annoyed once he is.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, pages 6-7 Plot Fake Karakura Town arc Along with Baraggan Louisenbairn and the rest of his Fracción, Ggio arrives in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 10-11 When Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen are trapped by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Shikai, Baraggan, deciding to take command, snaps his fingers, prompting Ggio and the rest of his Fracción to, pulling out a throne made of bones for him to sit upon, await his orders.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, pages 10-11 After discovering the four pillars which are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society and having four Hollows sent by Findorr Calius to destroy them killed, Baraggan sends a member of his Fracción to each pillar to destroy them, stating if they are going to guard them using "ants", he will just have to send "dragons" to crush them.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 6-7 Not partaking in the ensuing battles, Ggio remains by Baraggan's side. In the ensuing battles, the four Fracción are defeated and killed, much to Ggio and Nirgge Parduoc's surprise.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, page 14 .]] As Baraggan, furious at having lost over half of his Fracción, prepares to take action himself, Ggio pleads with him to leave the remaining Shinigami to him and Nirgge. As Baraggan agrees, Suì-Fēng, overhearing this, challenges Ggio before crossing blades with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, pages 16-18 Before Ggio and Nirgge leave, Baraggan, giving them a pre-battle pep talk, asks them who they serve, prompting Ggio and Nirgge to, identifying themselves as Baraggan's Fracción, promise to demolish the enemy and cover the battlefield in their flesh and blood.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, pages 9-11 As Marechiyo Ōmaeda continues to fight Nirgge, Ggio asks Suì-Fēng if she is okay with her lieutenant being beaten like this. When Suì-Fēng states he is a fool who needs to get a taste of the real world, Ggio states this is something pretty cold to say, prompting Suì-Fēng to explain she does not like being friendly, and being antagonistic towards her underlings keeps them on their toes. After Suì-Fēng binds him to a wall, releasing her Zanpakutō,Bleach manga; Chapter 330, pages 16-19 and explains the power of Suzumebachi, Ggio asks if she is saying two hits will kill him. As Suì-Fēng rushes at him, Ggio, freeing himself by destroying the wall with a Cero, attacks her, saying Suì-Fēng should have moved in with Shunpo and killed him. After knocking her into a building, he, standing over Suì-Fēng, states she must be the captain of the 2nd Division, judging by her coat, and says he had heard they are an assassination squad, but Suì-Fēng does not seem like an assassin. Telling her she gets to learn his name, Ggio, introducing himself, releases his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, pages 1-7 After knocking Suì-Fēng into Nirgge, which kills him, and continuing to clash with her, Ggio states their weapons being similar is good because they can fight the way they are accustomed to and give it their all. Stating this means this is the best Suì-Fēng can do, Ggio, kicking her away, pins her against the wall by firing the horns from his head. Stating their positions have changed, Ggio, realizing she never told him her name, says it does not matter. Charging at her, he is intercepted by Ōmaeda, who blocks his strike with Gegetsuburi. As Ggio asks who he is, Ōmaeda, grabbing him, tells Suì-Fēng this is her chance. Asking him who he thinks he is talking to, Ggio, charging a Cero, tells him to get out of his sight before being knocked away by Suì-Fēng.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, pages 5-17 As Ggio pants, Suì-Fēng, telling him she will show him a real assassination, states he may not even see it, prompting Ggio, telling her to not underestimate him, to activate Tigre Estoque El Sable. As he tells her this is the battle form of Tigre Estoque, Suì-Fēng, appearing behind him, apologizes for having stated Suzumebachi delivers death in two blows because Ggio probably only felt one. Seeing a butterfly-shaped stamp appear on his chest, Ggio is obliterated by a butterfly-shaped crest.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, pages 4-10 Powers & Abilities .]] Cero: Like many Arrancar, Ggio can fire a magenta-colored''Bleach'' anime; Episode 222 Cero from the palm of his hands. It is powerful enough to blast through multiple walls before dissipating.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 3 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Ggio is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, taking on Suì-Fēng, who is herself highly adept. He commonly uses swift kicks when the opponent least expects it.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 332, page 11 Expert Swordsman: Ggio is highly proficient in swordsmanship, taking on the likes of Suì-Fēng while his Zanpakutō is sealed, and being highly adept in the use of three blades while in his released form.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, pages 9-14 His fighting style and technique involves swift and stabbing strikes, constant attacks aimed at catching his opponent using his great speed,Bleach manga; Chapter 332, page 9 and wielding his Zanpakutō with a reverse grip for wide swings and strokes with his attacks. Sonído Expert: Ggio is highly adept in the use of Sonído, allowing him to keep up with and occasionally surprise Suì-Fēng.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 4 He is skilled at dodging attacks through use of his speed. High Spiritual Power: As an Arrancar and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, Ggio has a high level of Reiryoku, allowing him to fight evenly with and injure Suì-Fēng.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, pages 4-5 His Reiatsu is magenta.Bleach anime; Episode 223 Enhanced Strength: Ggio possesses impressive strength, allowing him to kick Suì-Fēng into a building, which was destroyed by the impact.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, pages 5-6 Zanpakutō :Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 7 In its sealed state, the hilt of Tigre Estoque resembles a normal katana, with a light yellow handle and silver, oval-shaped guard with slits going down the middle of both ends. It features an unusual double-edged straight blade which is squared-off, effectively making it the size of a kodachi. * Resurrección: Its release command is: . Upon calling out the release command, Ggio's appearance changes slightly. He becomes more tiger-like, with a much less feminine appearance. He gains red stripes on his cheeks and forehead, and his Hollow mask becomes slightly elongated at the back, with the saber teeth being slightly more pronounced. His white jacket continues down into a black-embroidered white loincloth, with large black stripes running along the sides of the jacket and running the same pattern continuing down onto his legs, which are concealed in a more form-fitting white material which stops at the thigh. His feet become fur-covered and cat-like, and his knees and elbows are covered in a blond fur. He gains long, squared-off blades on each wrist, and his braid becomes very long and thick, hanging down to his knees, striped blond and black with a squared-off blade, similar to the ones on his wrist, hanging off the end.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, page 6 :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Ggio's natural abilities are enhanced. :* : Ggio can shoot the teeth of his helmet as projectiles. These teeth are shot with enough force to easily pierce the side of a building.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, pages 14-15 :* :Bleach manga; Chapter 333, page 7 Lifting his right blade up to the sky as it glows, Ggio calls out the technique name, which transforms him into a larger and more muscular beast. Ggio calls this transformation the "battle form" of Tigre Estoque. In this form, his muscle mass increases greatly, and the white parts of his original form turn brown. He gains a small blond mane around his neck, and his entire forearms and hands are replaced with large blades in the shape of canine teeth. The red stripes on his face become more prominent, and he gains a widows peak running down the bridge of his nose. His braid grows longer, and his veins are pronounced all over his body.Bleach manga; Chapter 333, pages 7-8 Appearance in Other Media Ggio is playable in his Resurrección in Bleach: Brave Souls. Quotes *(To Suì-Fēng) "You're pretty damn gullible, aren't ya! If that weapon of yours really can take me out in two hits, then you should have used your Shunpo and ended this the moment you'd got me trapped! That's what I would've done." *(To Suì-Fēng) "From the symbol on your haori, you must be the Second Division Captain, yes? The Onmitsukidō, huh. I guess that makes you like a team of assassination specialists, but for all that, you're pretty slow with your blade. Is this really the kind of fighting that Soul Society would call 'assassination'?"Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 6 *(To Suì-Fēng) "And so our positions are reversed, Ms. Second Division Captain. Come to think of it, I've told you my name, but I haven't had the chance to ask yours. Ah, well. Who cares, anyway."Bleach manga; Chapter 332, page 13 *(To Marechiyo Ōmaeda) "You've 'caught' me? Just who do you think you're talking to? Now vanish."Bleach manga; Chapter 332, pages 16-17 *(To Suì-Fēng) "Don't screw with me! You're the one who's underestimating MY power here!! If anyone's gonna be showing their true strength, it's me!" References Navigation de:Ggio Vega es:Ggio Vega pl:Ggio Vega fr:Ggio Vega Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros Category:Fraccions Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Sonído Experts Category:Expert Swordsmen